No One
by Kitty35
Summary: Dawn's life is destroyed. *New Chapter* Slightly AU - follows Season 7 but changes at the end. Please R&R so I know whether to continue. I'm new to writing fanfiction so am playing around with things at the moment.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: No One

****

Rating: PG/PG-13

****

Pairing: None for now.

****

Summary: Updated with a tiny bit more. Dawn's life is destroyed. Slightly AU – It follows season 7 but changes towards the end. WIP. Please R&R so I know whether to continue.

*******

There was no one. Everyone she loved was gone. The First…the big battle had claimed all that she loved. She hated that she had been left. Why had she survived? She wanted to be dead, to end the pain, and suddenly she understood what Buffy had felt when they had brought her back to life, back from heaven. The world was hard and dark and meaningless and Dawn wasn't strong enough to endure it.

Anya had disappeared before the fight began. The Potentials hadn't stood a chance. Xander and Willow had died fighting. Giles had called covens all over the world, calling for them to unite and stop the evil but they never came. He died after he gave up hope. They had called Angel and asked for his help and Dawn didn't know why he hadn't brought help but nothing came. Faith had tried so hard. She had fought with all the strength and determination in the world. Buffy had died protecting Dawn and Dawn felt so guilty it made her feel physically sick. She had told Dawn that she loved her and that she had to carry on. 

Her final word was "Run!" 

Spike was the last to go. Dawn had been looking straight into his eyes when something came up behind him with a sword. Her eyes had grown wide and she had shouted "Spike, move!" 

He had sensed his death and shouted desperately, "Dawn! You have to run. Bit, you have to run. Please." 

Dawn had collapsed onto the ground when he had turned into dust. Somehow they had all died and it didn't matter who did it or how, but they were dead which left her paralysed with shock. Her shock prevented her from crying and then some survival instinct had kicked in and now she wished it hadn't. She had forced herself to her feet and then she ran. She ran faster than she ever thought possible ignoring the pain all over her body and in her tortured mind. Alone she ran even though nothing followed. She had finally stopped and her body sank to the ground. Blood pulsed frantically about her body and her head lolled. She sat for ages and finally started to cry. Eventually she had fallen asleep. She wasn't sure if she was sleeping her nightmares or living them.

She walked along a road. She didn't know which because it didn't matter. Her legs were automatic beneath her and she didn't know what she was doing. A car pulled up beside her but she barely heard what they said. It drove on and she stared ahead, eyes unseeing, unfeeling. Suddenly somebody grabbed her and she hit out kicking and screaming, biting and scratching. Her survival instinct always won. 

"Dawn. Stop. It's Angel. Dawn listen to me. I've been calling your name. Dawn! I am Angel. Dawn you know me. Please, Dawn stop!" 

Dawn didn't stop. Even after she realised it was really Angel, she kept hitting him because she hated him for not saving them. He hadn't come when they had needed him and he hadn't even tried. He let her attack him. She fought him until she could fight no more and sank to the ground refusing to look at him.

"Dawn. Listen. I am sorry. I'm so sorry" Angel pleaded with her. "We…I didn't come and you have every right to hate me but I couldn't risk it. The First…it could manipulate me to make me kill. He could have used me to kill you. It was selfish I know. I didn't even tell the others in LA what was going on here. Don't blame them. They didn't know but they would have come. I was trying to help. I…I think I the First is gone. I contacted people. When Angelus came back he made deals with people. I remembered those people. I went to them. Someone, something has destroyed it, if that's possible."

Dawn didn't care how ludicrous the things he were saying sounded. She took a deep breath and stood up, stumbling slightly. He caught her and she flinched.

"No. Don't touch me. Get away from me." 

He let go and she started to walk away. He called after her, begging her to forgive him. She kept walking and said nothing. Angel put his face in his hands and then stared desperately after her.

He paced after her relentlessly, keeping his distance but always behind her. She wanted him to leave; there was no reason for him to be there. Tired and confused she spun round to look at him. He stopped dead and stared right back into her troubled eyes.

"Everyone I ever loved is gone. Didn't you see Sunnydale? It's completely wrecked but Willow, Xander, Spike and…Buffy are all…." She felt her voice break and tears welled in her eyes. 

Angel was holding her in a flash and she struggled against him but eventually gave up and sobbed into his coat.

"I saw them all. I saw the pain and destruction but I knew you weren't dead. I had to find you. I had to save you," Angel whispered into her hair.

Dawn broke away from him, "What? This was just a hero trip for you wasn't it. You needed someone to save to feel less guilty. Oh god, you don't care. Buffy and people I loved and cared for were killed and you don't care. I'm the only one left but you don't care."

"Dawnie, no! I saw the woman I loved pinned to a rock by five arrows. I saw people I cared about broken and crumpled on the floor. Yes I feel guilt. Huge amounts of guilt but believe me helping you does not ease that guilt. I have to live with the fact I took your family away from you. I care so much I hate myself."

Dawn winced at the images his words brought up in her head. Flashes of Buffy and Willow and Xander and Giles stuck in her mind. She knelt down and retched but it was a dry retch. She stood up.

"So don't save me. Leave me here and you won't have me as a reminder," she said the words softly.

He shook his head "I could never do that Dawn. You know you're stuck with me now." He half smiled when he said this.

The sky was slightly paler in the distance and Dawn looked at Angel, "The sun is coming up. You have to go."

Angel nodded and held out a hand to her. She looked at it and hesitated.

"Come with me Dawn. I know you'll never forgive me but…" He was cut off by Dawn putting her slender, bloodied and dirty hand into his.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

*******

They stayed in a hotel during the day because Angel couldn't drive in the sun. Dawn fell asleep from exhaustion and Angel waited until he was sure she was settled before doing the same. He panicked when he woke up and saw the bed was empty; if his heart could beat it would have been beating like crazy. She was sitting outside watching the sunset but her blue eyes were troubled and her face did not wear a smile. Angel almost went to sit beside her but then shrank back inside.

When night came they drove to LA in silence. The only question Dawn asked was why Cordelia hadn't received a vision. Angel didn't have an answer; the only explanation was that the Powers were too preoccupied but that wasn't satisfactory to Dawn.

Angel didn't press her with questions. He sensed she wasn't ready and that she probably wouldn't be for a long time. Dawn wasn't sure why she had taken Angel's hand and as they drove endlessly, she wondered what the point of her going with him to LA was. She had managed her mother's death and she had managed Buffy's death, although both times she had been close to breaking point. This was too much though, they had all gone at once and there was no one there to pick all the pieces up. She turned her head to look at Angel and he met her eyes. She looked away quickly and reiterated the thought in her head; there really was no one.

They drove through the night and finally arrived at the Hyperion. Dawn had never seen it and had never met Angel's friends apart from Cordelia and Wesley. Even then she had never really met them, only been given memories of them by the monks. 

She shook her head "No, no, I don't want to do this now. No, no, I can't go in there. I need to be alone. Can you understand? Alone." In reality she knew she was alone but she didn't want Angel's presence everywhere she turned. 

Angel sighed "I'll find you a hotel. You can have as much time as you want."

"I can find one myself. I have some money. Just go."

"Dawn, I'm not leaving you out in LA by yourself. It just isn't safe."

Angel realised the stupidity of what he had just said but Dawn did not react.

"I think I'll manage. I live on the… I used to live…" she didn't finish the sentence. She walked away from him for the second time.

Of course he followed her. She wasn't aware of him but he stalked her everywhere she went. She found a park, with flowers circling a pond and sprigs of daisies littering the grass. She curled up on the ground and listened to the earth because it seemed more real to her. She didn't actually have any money so she couldn't go to a hotel but she didn't care. Angel watched her sleep for an hour or so before lifting her gently into his arms and taking her to the Hotel. She snuggled against him in her sleep, breathing softly, her heart thudding gently inside her.

He entered the hotel where Cordelia was sleeping on the couch. He quietly climbed the stairs but Cordelia woke up with a start and exclaimed "Angel! Where have you been? We tried your cell-phone but…" Angel silenced her with furious shaking of his head and a finger to his lips. He turned around revealing Dawn to Cordelia.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "What the hell happened?" Tears were already forming in her eyes as she looked upon the shattered innocent girl.

Angel gave her a look that said he would explain later and took Dawn to a room on the top floor where she wouldn't be disturbed. She would probably despise him in the morning for taking her here and he didn't want to force her to meet people with questions and scrutinising eyes. He laid her in a bed and kissed her on the forehead gently and the reality of what had happened started to sink in making him groan. She moaned in her sleep and rolled to the side, eyelids fluttering delicately. Angel couldn't look at her anymore but he didn't want to have to face Cordelia's inquisition. He forced himself to get up and head downstairs where Cordelia was waiting hands on hips.

"Angel, What is this? Where did you go? Why is Buffy's sister sleeping in one of the rooms covered in dirt and blood? Is Buffy hurt?"

"Cordelia sit down."

"Angel tell me now. What has happened?"

"The First."

"The what?"

"The First Evil."

"It's coming?"

"It's been. It's gone, but it produced a large path of destruction whist it was here."

"Angel what exactly do you mean?"

Angel proceeded to tell her everything that had happened. Her face grew paler and paler as he spoke and she shook her head slowly. "Why didn't I get a vision? Why couldn't you tell me? I could have helped."

"I don't know Cordy, maybe the First had a hold over the Powers. I was a coward I suppose but I didn't want you getting hurt which was selfish."

Cordelia looked at him with a mixture of pain and disbelief, "Everyone is dead in Sunnydale? Buffy and Faith are dead? Oh my god, Xander too. But Dawn…how did she escape? Oh god, poor Dawn."

Angel nodded, "I don't know how Dawn survived but I found her alone away from Sunnydale and I brought her back here. She's pretty messed up as can be expected. She doesn't want to be here. She fell asleep in some park and I brought her home. She doesn't want to talk to anyone and I feel so helpless because she hates me and I don't know how to help her."

"She'll need time. You can't expect her to be acting like your best buddy Angel. She's lost her family and no matter how hard you try you will never replace them. All we can do is give her everything she needs and what she needs is for you to back off and give her space."

Angel looked taken aback at her words.

She spoke more softly, "You thought you were doing the right thing Angel and eventually she'll understand that. You were right to bring her here. Who knows what would have happened if you'd left her."

___________________

Dawn woke up in a large bed with light streaming through the window and for a second, just a second, she forgot about reality. Then everything came flooding back and she shut her eyes to make it all go away. She realised Angel must have taken her here and she half hated him but half appreciated it. She put her feet on the ground, wincing as she lifted herself off the bed. Her arm must have taken quite a bruising in the battle and ugly red and grey splotches decorated it. She opened the door and was greeted by a corridor of identical rooms with a lift and set of stairs at the end. She went back into her bedroom and then turned on the shower in the bathroom. Hot water spurted out of the shower head and she gingerly peeled off her clothes before stepping in and letting the water wash over her. It stung her bruises and her tear stained face but it felt so good to be clean, to wash away the memories of the battle. Not that she would or could ever forget. Dirty water pooled at her feet before disappearing down the plug and she leant against the shower wall until it ran clear. Turning off the water she wrapped a towel around herself which Angel must have left and went to sit on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair which was still tangled since she didn't have a comb and absentmindedly rubbed a red scar on her stomach.

Angel appeared in the doorway. "Are you ok Dawn? Do you want anything?"

Dawn did not reply.

"I'm sorry for bringing you back here. Actually that isn't true because I couldn't leave you out there but I'm sorry…"

"Angel you…"

"I'm sorry for going against your wishes."

"…don't have to be sorry. Thank you for doing this."

He smiled, apparently relieved she was responding to him. "I told Cordelia what happened. Don't worry, you don't have to talk to her but I had to explain things to her."

Dawn nodded. "I need some…Well my clothes are dirty and torn and I don't have any others." It hit her that she had left everything in Sunnydale; all the photos of Buffy and her mother, Buffy's stuffed pig which she had adopted, her entire life. She looked at Angel with a blank expression, "So I need some clothes."

Angel nodded, "I'll ask Cordy to lend you some of hers for now. Later…you can get some of your own…if you want." 

Dawn wrapped herself more closely in the towel and shivered, her wet hair sticking to her shoulders. Angel stepped into the room to give her his jacket but immediately shrunk back as he stepped into sunlight. Dawn could have got up to close the curtains but she stayed where she was.

"Right, I'll go and find Cordy. Get those clothes organised."

Dawn didn't reply.

He paused, as if about to say something and then swept away from the door.

Soon after a voice called from the corridor. "Dawn, it's me, Cordelia. I'm gonna leave these clothes here for you. I hope they fit and everything. I can always go shopping tomorrow and get you some new ones." There was a pause. "Dawn I know you've been through hell and I realise you want to cut yourself off but I want you to know that you can talk to me at anytime you want. I…I know I'm the only person…apart from Angel who knows…but there's Wesley too…oh well I used to know Sunnydale which may make it even harder to talk to me but I just want to say that I am so sorry for all of this and that I will do anything to make it easier for you."

Dawn lay on the bed whilst Cordelia spoke, her eyes closed, listening to her heart beat. Eventually the 'lub-dub' of her heart drowned out Cordelia's voice and she lay contentedly.

"…So yeah. I'll see you later Dawn. Just call if you need anything."

Cordelia's footsteps thudded down the corridor and the 'ping' of the lift sounded. Dawn waited until she was sure she was gone and then went to pick up the clothes which were lying outside. 

They weren't a perfect fit but that didn't matter. She realised she was hungry; a strange sensation because she hadn't had an appetite for a few days. She padded down the corridor and pressed the button on the lift. The arrow swung from left to right and Dawn stepped in. On the ground floor she came out at the same time as Gunn walked into the hotel. Wesley was close behind him. Dawn's initial instinct was to jump back in the lift and go straight to the top floor but she stood bravely on the stairs.

"Dawn? Dawn!" Wesley exclaimed in surprise.

She couldn't manage a smile but she nodded, "Hi Wesley."

She felt the tall black man staring at her which made her feel self-conscious.

"Dawn, why are you here? Not that it isn't good to see you. I heard that you were created to act as a human form of the key so we haven't really met have we. How decidedly strange. Well Dawn Summers it is certainly nice to meet you." He was scrutinising her now as well and she was surprised to want Angel beside her.

Wesley and Gunn looked at her, waiting for her to answer. She stammered "I..I..the First…" As if reading her thoughts Angel appeared from the office and went to stand beside her.

"Angel, you're back. Where did you go? Does this have something to do with Dawn being here. Angel you had better tell me what is going on" Wesley said in a quiet but demanding voice.

"Yeah Angel, where you been at?" Gunn raised an eyebrow in Angel's direction.

"Dawn do you want to go back upstairs? Cordelia's next door if you want something to eat. God Dawn you haven't eaten for days, you must be starving." Pure concern etched Angel's face as she started to walk slowly towards the kitchen.

"Angel." Wesley said less quietly.

"In a minute, Wes. Do you not have any decency?" Angel almost growled.

Dawn left Angel to explain things to the others. She wasn't ready to relive the experience for anyone. 

As Angel had promised, Cordelia was in the kitchen but there was also a green demon with red horns. Dawn could have been scared but he was wearing a purple suit and humming 'the hills are alive with the sound of music'.

He caught sight of her, "Hey sweetcheeks, you must be Dawn. Angel filled me in on the nasties. I couldn't be more sorry, honey. You're not feeling too good are you." He could sense her distorted emotions a mile off. "I'm Lorne, honey, a good demon if ya hadn't guessed."

Dawn liked him and managed to turn the corners of her mouth up a little. Lorne flashed a grin and turned to Cordelia.

"Hey Dawnie. What do you feel like eating?" Cordelia spoke uncertainly not wanting to say anything that might upset her.

Dawn shrugged and sat on a bar stool, "I'm really not bothered. Maybe pancakes….Willow usually makes really good pancakes."

Silence hit the room as both Dawn and Cordelia tried to comprehend the fact that Willow would never make pancakes again. 

"I'll see what I can do Dawnie," she said quietly

At that moment, Dawn heard raised voices in the foyer.

"I can't believe you would do this Angel. You didn't trust us. We could have helped save Buffy…and everyone." Wesley sounded incredibly angry.

"Oh come on Wesley. If Buffy and Faith couldn't beat it then you would hardly have stood a chance."

"We could have held off the numbers. We could have made a difference," Wesley's voice rose dramatically towards the end of the sentence. "We could have saved Dawn's only family. You think she's ever going to completely get over this." 

Then Dawn assumed Wesley had hit Angel because she had heard a groan from Angel and a crash of furniture.

Gunn's voice had shouted "Guys, break it up, break it up, this is NOT the time."

Cordelia had looked at Dawn "I'm sorry Dawn. I don't know why they are doing this."

Dawn did. They were fighting because it was a way for them to mourn and understand. She followed Cordelia into the foyer anyway. Gunn was holding the two men apart but they had fixed each other with their eyes. He stepped back once Cordelia came in but they pounced at each other again. "Angel!" Cordelia's voice rang out sharp and clear. Angel ignored her and threw a punch in Wesley's direction. "Angel," Dawn whispered meekly, "Wesley, Angel, stop." They both stopped instantaneously and looked embarrassed.

Wesley moved towards her, "I'm sorry Dawn, that was completely insensitive. I can only give my deepest sympathies for…everything."

"Dawn, why don't you go up to your room. We need to sort some things out down here," Angel said firmly.

Wesley snorted "You can't tell her what to do. You've ruined her life more than enough."

They launched into a fight again and Cordelia threw up her hands exasperated, "Guys, stop it you stupid macho men, this isn't going to solve anything."

While they argued, voices growing louder, Dawn slipped past them and through the big entrance doors. No one noticed for a moment.

"Guys, look," Cordelia said pointing to the exit. The glass door swung back and forth and Dawn was no where to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel and Wesley glared at each other before Angel broke away pacing. 

"Gunn would you go after her? Make sure she's safe." Angel asked, unhappy he couldn't follow her out into the sunlight.

"Sure thing, man." Gunn took a dagger from the weapons cabinet and slipped it into his jacket before heading out to find Dawn.

"I'll help him," Wesley stated firmly but Cordelia shook her head.

"No Wesley, you, me and Angel are gonna have a little talk…sort some things out."

Wesley and Angel unwillingly sat down.

"Ok, now we're not going to deliberate over whether Angel was right or wrong to do what he did because he had his own reasons. That doesn't matter anymore anyway so listen up. Dawn's home is here now because the only home she ever knew has been destroyed. We are Dawn's family now because Buffy and her friends are dead. Dawn has been through an awful lot for a girl her age. We have to help her regain normality as soon as possible. Although fighting may be a part of many families' lives, it is not going to help Dawn right now. Wesley, get over what Angel did, it's done and we have to live with it. Think about the effect you're having on Dawn when you're punching Angel to the ground."

Angel broke in, "He was not punching me to the ground…not even close."

Cordelia glared at Angel, "Angel, accept that you may not be popular right at the moment. Dawn needs time to adjust, just like we all do. Stop being overprotective and stifling her and just don't provoke Wesley. Ok?"

Both men nodded sulkily and Cordelia smiled, "There's my boys."

Dawn walked the streets of LA, taking in everything around her. She didn't know why she had run out. It wasn't as if their fighting had particularly upset her. Although it hadn't helped her forget about the horrific fighting she had been in the midst of. She had wanted space from the hotel because even though it was large, the air was stiflingly close. 

She had realised Gunn had been following her nearly two hours ago. He wasn't quite as elusive as Angel but she didn't really mind him being there. Eventually she began to get bored and she knew that as soon as sundown came Angel would come and find her. She was also getting very hungry as she still hadn't eaten anything since Angel and Wesley had interrupted the pancake making session.

She turned into an alleyway and waited for Gunn to catch up with her. When he didn't, she started to walk back to the main street.

A noise sounded behind her and she started to walk more quickly, not having grabbed a stake before she left the hotel. "Where are you going, honey?" She turned quickly to meet a vampire, licking his lips slowly.

She turned again and started to run. "Hey, don't you wanna stick around for dinner?" The vampire paced after her. "Why are you running? You don't look too old to play."

"She may not be but I am," Angel's voice sounded from above. He dropped to the ground and raised his sword, neatly decapitating the vampire. The dust blew away and he looked at Dawn. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you ok Dawn. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for dropping in like that."

"You know you should always carry a weapon Dawn."

Dawn looked away.

"Ok, I'm sorry, it was my fault you ran off like that. Wesley and I have sorted through things though. There are plenty of stakes in the weapon cabinet that you can grab before you run off next time ok?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded, "Whatever."

At that moment Gunn came round the corner panting. "Dawn, you're ok, thank god, I'm sorry Angel, there were more vamps round the corner."

Angel nodded, "Good thing I was here then. You coming back to the hotel Dawn?" Something in Angel's voice was pleading with her. She gave in and they walked back to the Hyperion.

When they got back there was a new face there, who introduced herself as Fred. Dawn thought this an odd name for a girl but she liked her Texan sweet nature. Cordelia had made pancakes, which she noticed were perfectly round, unlike the funny shapes she was accustomed to when Willow was cooking. She sighed but forced Willow's image out of her head and ate them quickly, barely breathing between mouthfuls. Fred watched her eat, smiling "Gee Dawn, you sure know how to eat." Dawn nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Angel and Lorne were in the foyer, watching them through the doorway.

"What's on your mind, sweetcheeks? You seem worried."

Angel shrugged. "I just don't know what to do Lorne. She's here looking remotely happy which is great but what happens now. Do I put her in school here? What? Obviously she still needs time to adjust but…I'm not used to dealing with teenagers. Apart from Connor, but as you can see from how he turned out, I'm not very good at it."

Lorne shook his head, "You just have to go with the flow baby-doll, see what she wants to do, wait until she's ready. Also, since both slayers are dead, does that mean they're gonna send a new one. Maybe they don't need one now the First is destroyed."

"Yeah, well, about that, I don't know whether the First is destroyed 100%. Hey, hey, don't look at me like that, I don't even know whether it is possible to destroy the First. I do know that it's very weak and in hiding and won't be wreaking havoc for a very long time. So, yeah, there should be a new slayer, because the hellmouth is still open and there's still plenty of evil to go around."

"Don't you just love this job, always something to look forward to," Lorne said sarcastically.

Dawn walked out of the kitchen, "What's to look forward to?" Dawn hadn't meant it to come out so pessimistic but her life had been turned upside down and she didn't know when it would flip the right way again.

"Uh, I don't know Dawn."

"I think I'm gonna go to my room. I'm kinda tired."

Angel nodded, "Is your room ok? You sure you don't want to move closer the ground floor. 

"No. I like being where I am." Dawn climbed into the lift and closed the door, blocking out Angel looking at her. She wasn't really tired but she wanted some alone time. She found it strange because she usually liked being around people, but she felt awkward here, no one understood what she had been through and although Cordelia and Wesley had lived in Sunnydale, they hadn't been there for years. She stepped out of the lift and investigated the other rooms on the floor. Some were locked and some were pretty identical to her room but one room had what looked like an old fire exit. She pushed open the window and stepped out onto the metal platform which had stairs going up to the roof. She climbed up and sat down carefully. A smile passed her lips as she looked at the impressive view of LA and she shivered, both from cold and the strange sensation of overlooking the city. It felt incredibly calm and peaceful and a wave of relaxation washed over her. She must have fallen asleep because her eyes opened and she heard raised voices inside.

"Cordy, she's gone, again. I can't do this. She must hate me to keep running away like this."

"You have to calm down. Have you checked everywhere? Maybe she's just exploring the hotel. She doesn't hate you, I see it in her eyes, she trusts you now. She's still hurting and she's confused but you can't give up on her yet Angel."

Dawn couldn't help feeling sorry Angel. She didn't mean to cause him worry. She got up to go and reveal that she was in fact alive and well but slipped and slid on the roof tiles. She screamed loudly, truly afraid she would fall and break her neck.

"Dawn!" Angel's agitated voice sounded from inside. He practically flew through the window and scooped her up in a second. She clung to him gratefully, her little heart pounding against his chest. It made him feel so alive to have a warm human body pressed against his own cold dead one. He found it strange that she wasn't repulsed by the idea but then again she had grown up with vampires as the norm. He must have been the first good vampire she knew. He still remembered when she was just Buffy's annoying little sister who would break in on them kissing. Of course she had never done that, the memories the monks invented only pretended she had but she still had the same innocence, only slightly tainted with all the experiences the hellmouth had thrown at her. 

Cordy had stuck her head outside the window. "Dawn! See Angel I knew she'd be around here somewhere. Angel was all panicky; he thought you'd run away."

Dawn looked into Angel's eyes, "I know, I heard. Cordy do you mind if I speak to Angel for a bit?"

Cordy grinned, "No problemo. I have to go….do something important." She disappeared from the window and Dawn asked Angel to put her down. She climbed back on to the roof, treading more carefully. She saw Angel watching her intently from the corner of her eye, watching in case she fell. Once she was safe he climbed up next to her.

"Angel. I heard what you were saying before, about me hating you. I don't hate you, I can only hate myself at the moment. I'm glad you found me and brought me here and saved my life twice in the same day. Everyone is being great and I do honestly appreciate it. I'm just a bit messed up at the moment. When Buffy died…when she jumped off the tower instead of me, I didn't think I could ever live again. I could tell everyone would have preferred me to jump instead of her. They assured me they didn't but I could tell. I felt alone because everyone was tiptoeing around me and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I think the only way I got through that was having Spike." She felt Angel stiffen beside her at his name. She continued anyway, "He stood by me and didn't treat me like it was my fault. He felt guilty I suppose for not stopping the Doc, the guy who bled me to open the portal. I guess he also missed Buffy and I was kind of a link to her. Anyway it was never really normal, even when Buffy came back. She never really adjusted to being taken out of the heaven dimension and when she looked like she was starting to be normal, the trouble with the First started to happen. This time it's different. They are all gone. Buffy and Spike and Xander and Willow. I haven't got them here to help me get through it like they did with Buffy. What I am basically trying to say is that it's gonna take time. I'm not gonna get over this straight away but you have to stop worrying. I need to do this my way."

Dawn felt relieved to have got things off her chest. She shivered again, feeling content. Angel removed his beloved coat and put it around her shoulders, hugging her close.

"I know that no one knows what you've been through Dawn. Just remember I'll do anything for you."

He held her for a while before pulling back, "Dawn, I'm not trying to push you but at some point we are going to have to talk about the future. Things like school and stuff and what you want to do."

Dawn's eyes fell to the ground, "I know Angel. Just not now ok?"

Angel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, the way Buffy used to. Dawn didn't want to cry so she handed his coat back to him and stood up, leaning on his shoulder and made her way down the steps. He stayed outside for a few minutes and when he came in she had slipped into her bed. 

"Goodnight, Dawn. Sleep well. Don't let the vampires bite." He turned to walk away.

"You used to say that to me all the time when I was little, when Buffy was babysitting me and I refused to go to sleep without you saying goodnight because I was a brat. I mean I know the memories aren't real but I remember it."

Angel nodded remembering it too.

"Angel, wait. Stay with me." She felt oddly comforted by his presence now.

He sat on the bed, watching her breathe gently in and out, gradually falling into slumber. "Anything you want, Dawn, anything you want."


	4. Chapter 4

"Buffy! I can't see you!"

"Dawn, hang on, I'm coming."

Creatures clawed at her.

Pitch blackness.

"Dawn! Where are you?"

"Buffy, here, follow my voice."

There was a scream followed by something warm and wet raining on Dawn.

Suddenly the scene was illuminated with a blinding light. As Dawn's eyes adjusted the image of Buffy's dead body filled Dawn's head. She screamed….

"Dawn, it's ok, you're dreaming. You're safe." Angel was holding her arms and she was still screaming.

Dawn saw where she was and her breathing started returning to a more normal rate. She began to cry.

Angel cradled her in his arms, "Was it Buffy? The same dream?"

Dawn nodded through her sobs leaning into Angel's shoulder. "It keeps happening Angel. I can't do this anymore. Every time it happens I'm still shocked by the end. Why does it keep happening?"

"I don't know Dawnie, I don't know." He rocked her stroking her hair.

Two weeks had passed since Dawn had started living at the Hyperion. Two weeks since life as Dawn had known it had been taken away from her. She had suffered the same nightmare repeatedly.

Sweat and tears glistened on Dawn's face and she removed herself from Angel to wash her face in the bathroom.

Angel sat on her bed, watching her sadly. "I'll go down and make breakfast. Come down when you're ready."

Dawn looked at her face in the slightly cracked mirror. Defiant blue eyes looked back at her, telling her she was being a wimp. They were still wet from tears. She blinked them away and pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side. She rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head and headed into her room to get changed.

Angel was putting pancakes on a plate when Dawn walked into the room

"Perfect timing. So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to go out. Explore LA and try to forget about Sunnydale, just for a little while."

This was a step forward. Dawn hadn't wanted to go out since Angel had saved her from the vampire.

"Well, you know I won't be much use to you if I step out into that sun. Don't worry though I'll get one of the gang to go with you."

"Can't I go by myself. I need to stand on my own feet. I feel like some sort of parasite feeding off all of you."

Angel smiled, "I assure you, you do not look or act like a parasite. Well not most of the time." He threw her a wink.

"If I had something to throw, you would be coming into contact with it right about now," Dawn said sharply with a raised eyebrow.

They both smiled at each other.

"So, about me going out…..without an escort."

"Oh Dawn…." Angel said exasperated.

"Please. Please. Please. Pleeeeeeease." She pulled her hair away from her neck and tilted her head to the side, speaking in an innocent voice, "I'll let you drink from me."

Angel morphed into his vampire features and gripped her arms. He was shocked by the audacity of what she had said. She looked into his eyes, pretending not to be scared, but he could both smell it and see it in her eyes.

"Don't ever joke about things like that Dawn. It's serious. Promise me you won't say something like that again."

Dawn rolled her eyes but he shook her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I won't, I don't know what made me say it. I'm sorry Angel."

He released his grip and his face returned to normal. He looked as if he was going to say something further but he seemed to dismiss it.

"Now, I know you need space Dawn but I still don't want you going out by yourself. Shall I ask Cordelia? I can't be there to save you during the day. There are evil humans as well as evil demons."

Dawn pouted indignantly but quickly nodded after seeing his expression.

She ate her pancakes slowly whilst Angel talked to Cordelia.

Cordelia walked into the room with a smile on her face, "Looks like it's just me and you Dawnie. The mall for shopping? Pizza?"

She shrugged, "I haven't really decided yet. Both sound good though. I do need some more clothes. You probably want yours back by now don't you?"

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty. But you do need some of your own."

They headed out into the buzz of LA.

A few hours later they were both collapsed in a both coffee shop sipping iced mochas. "Wow Dawn, I mean I thought I was the queen of shopping, but I am totally wiped. Maybe I'm losing my touch."

Dawn grinned, "I doubt it Cordy, you just need to get back into it."

Bags littered the floor around their feet and Dawn had acquired several new outfits.

Cordelia eyed the bags proudly, "Never mind, it's all on Angel's credit card." She winked at Dawn.

Dawn's eyes widened, "Oh crap. I don't know how I'm going to repay him. Is he one of those secretly loaded vampires?" She asked the question hopefully.

Cordy shook her head in mock mournfulness and then smiled, "Don't worry about it Dawn. He told us to buy clothes. I'm not sure he meant this many but he'll understand. It's the least he can do." She said the last sentence quietly.

"Cordy, I don't blame him anymore. I think I understand why he did it and he might not have saved them anyway. I was just being selfish, wanting to have someone to take my anger out on."

Cordelia looked at her for a moment before saying, "Well, shall we head home then?"

"Cordy, I really would like some time on my own. Do you think I could stay out alone for a bit?"

"I don't know Dawn, Angel was pretty adamant that you stayed with someone all day. How am I supposed to cover for you?"

Dawn's face fell.

"Ok, ok. How about I stay here with all the bags for about an hour. It'll still be light for a while. That'll give you some time to yourself and then you come back here and we can go home together. One hour. I know it's not much but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you Cordy. I'll be back in an hour."

She left Cordelia to order another mocha and headed out into the street. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get a feel for the place. She looked left and right before deciding to go left. They'd been to some of the shops along the street so she kept walking. At the end of the street on the right there was a park, the park she remembered coming to the first night she came to LA. She sat on the bench and pondered her life, her new life; Angel, LA, Cordy, the Hyperion, Fred, Gunn, Wesley. They all seemed rather meaningless, they were just names without connection to her. She sighed. Obviously it was going to take time but she couldn't help being impatient. It still felt like a dream or a cruel joke. Any minute now Buffy and Spike and everyone would come and pick her up and take her home apologising for playing such a mean joke.

She spent so long deliberating about the dream sequences she wished would happen that she dozed off. When she woke up it was dark.

"Oh crap" she said outloud. Cordy was going to kill her. Her face paled. "Angel is going to kill me," she whispered berating herself.

"Hmmm. You know what I think? I think we're going to kill you first."

Dawn's eyes widened as two vampires walked out from shadow. "Oh f***."

She frantically scanned the ground for weapons, any pointed pieces of wood but unfortunately for her, no one had left any stakes lying around. One of the vampires advanced on her and grabbed her arms but she kneed him in the groin and ran for the park exit. The vampire landed in front of her and started walking forward, making her stumble backwards. 

"You're not going anywhere baby. You look far too tasty for that."

She felt footsteps behind her and she knew the other vampire was closing in on her. She tried dashing sideways but the vamp in front simply side-stepped. They were too quick for her.

The vamp behind her grabbed her so that her back was pressed against her chest. He pulled her hair back so her neck was clear and lowered his head. She struggled trying to kick backwards. "Angel! You can come out any time now. I give you permission to save my ass. Angel!"

The vampires waited, expecting someone to come but there was silence. "Looks like there's no one to save you now cutie."

He lowered his head again and she felt two fangs pierce her neck. She screamed, not believing this was happening to her.

Suddenly a figure came into view and knocked the vampire off her. She breathed a sigh of relief and put her fingers up to her neck. Blood stained her fingers red. She had known Angel would save her eventually.

She looked more closely at the man who had just dusted one of the vampires and was starting on the next. It wasn't Angel! He wrestled with the other vampire and finally pinned its throat against a tree with his hand, thrusting the stake into its heart. She was impressed by his fighting skills, he had the speed of a vampire but he didn't look like one.

He turned around dusting himself off. She took in his intense blue eyes and raised eyebrow. 

"Are you ok?" He moved closer. "You're neck…one of the vamps got you. It's ok, you'll be alright. Here…" He took a tissue and held it to her neck. Dawn's breathing increased.

"Do you want me to walk you home? There might be more of those guys out. You have to be careful here."

"I know. I've been bitten before."

His eyebrows rose, "Really. You should carry a stake with you then. Why weren't you carrying a stake?"

He sounded a lot like Angel.

"I'm Dawn by the way. Thanks for taking care of them for me. I didn't mean to be out this late…I fell asleep." She half-grinned.

He didn't return the smile. "I'm Connor. That was a stupid mistake to make. Next time you'd be dead."

Dawn pursed her lips, "Ok fine, I made a mistake but it won't happen again. I'm ok now aren't I?"

"Thanks to me."

Dawn glared at him, "Yeah, well, as I said, thanks."

She started to move towards the park exit. Then she whirled round her eyes narrowed.

"Connor? Connor? Where have I heard that name before? Angel."

The way he moved, the way he talked, but he couldn't be.

"Are you Angel's son?"

Connor looked sideways, "Yeah." His eyes flicked back up to meet hers, "How'd you know?"

Dawn made a frustrated noise, "It's a very long story. Well actually maybe not."

"My sister is…was the slayer, Buffy. I lived in Sunnydale until two weeks ago when it was all destroyed. Angel found me and brought me here. I'm staying with him at the hotel. Anyway I heard Buffy talking about Angel having a son, and how he was called Connor. You sure grew up fast didn't you. Is that something to do with having vampires for parents?"

Connor looked blank, "No, it's because I grew up in a hell dimension. I have the strength from having vampires for parents."

Dawn looked surprised by this information, "Wow that must have been…."

"Tough," he answered for her.

"Wait a minute, why hasn't Angel told me about you. Why haven't I seen you at the Hyperion?"

He looked away again, "Angel and I don't get on too well. I prefer that our paths don't cross unless necessary. I don't go to the Hyperion unless they need my help."

"But he's your father." Dawn didn't understand.

"Maybe, biologically or mystically or however way he made me, but I grew up thinking Holtz, this guy who had his wife and children killed by Angelus, was my father. Anyway it really is a long story. Angel is a beast."

Dawn didn't disagree with him. He seemed pretty set in his decision. She then remembered where she was.

"Oh god, I've gotta get back. Angel will be worrying. Oh Cordelia is gonna be in trouble with Angel. Crap."

Connor nodded, "I'll take you back."

They walked back to the hotel in silence.

Angel paced around LA, tracking her scent. He guessed she must have travelled a fair distance that day considering all the paths her scent took. Suddenly he smelt her blood and he broke into a run.

A few blocks away, Dawn stopped and turned towards Connor. 

"I think I can make it from here. You don't have to come with me."

"I think I should and I think I want to."

Dawn smiled shyly. She leant her back against the wall. She felt slightly faint.

He stepped forward concerned and then realised her neck was still seeping blood. He bent over her neck and pressed his fingers gently against the bite marks. She shivered slightly.

"I don't understand. You should have stopped bleeding by now. Are you feeling ok? Are you dizzy?"

Dawn nodded slowy, "A little."

She started to slide down the wall but he gripped her arms and pulled her back up. 

"Dawn, stay with me. I'll get you to the hotel, you need sugar or something and rest. You must have lost a bit too much blood."

Dawn shook her head, "I'm fine, honest."

He let go of her arms and she stumbled.

"No….you're not."

He picked her up but she protested so he placed her down again, holding her arms firmly.

Then he was knocked off his feet and Dawn stumbled backwards towards the wall. Angel had knocked Connor to the floor and was pummelling his face with his fists. Connor fought back, pushing Angel off him and slamming him against the wall. Then they realised who they were fighting.

"Connor? Sorry I didn't realise."

Connor rubbed his cheekbone, "Yeah, me neither."

Angel remembered Dawn and was kneeling in front of her in a flash. She blinked slowly, everything a little fuzzy in her head. She recognised Angel's face in front of her.

"Sorry Angel. I feel dizzy."

He pulled her to her feet and lifted her gently. 

"Come on Connor, we better get her to the hotel. You can tell me what happened."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "Sure thing, _Dad_."


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia gasped as the doors of the Hyperion swung open and Angel carried Dawn in who was limp in his arms.

"Oh my god. What happened? Is she going to be ok?"

Angel said nothing and laid her on a couch and Connor pressed some cloth to her wound. "Get Lorne, she needs a spell, we don't have time to get her to hospital. Her heartbeat is fading."

Lorne soon stumbled down the stairs in his dressing gown and rushed to her side. Fred was frantically flipping through magic books but Lorne seemed to know what he was doing.

"Fred, get me some yellow bitter root to stop the bleeding and some marram grass." Seeing Angel's face he smiled, "She's gonna be fine sweetcheeks, don't you worry." 

He moved to Fred to get a pestle and mortar and some water to grind the bitter root. Having produced a paste he knelt by Dawn and spread the mixture over the two puncture wounds, with Connor and Angel anxiously watching his every move. Almost immediately the flow of blood ceased and the wound started to heal. Lorne smiled and chanted a few words softly and then went back to the counter to grind the marram grass. He poured the herb into some hot water and stirred in some sugar. He brought the drink to Dawn and dipped his fingers into the drink putting a few drops on her lips.

"This will get her strength back up but I'll just give her a bit at a time."

Angel moved to Dawn's side, "Thanks Lorne, thanks. I can give it to her if you want."

Lorne shrugged and stood up letting Angel take his place.

"So she'll be ok?" Cordelia spoke nervously.

Lorne put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "She'll be just fine. She lost a bit too much blood and she'll be weak but it's nothing a few herbs can't fix."

Angel stroked her hair and propped her up so he could pour some of the liquid down her throat. She coughed a little as he did this and appeared to be coming around. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. 

"Angel? Connor? Is Connor ok? You didn't hurt him did you?" She spoke slowly as if confused.

Connor stepped forward into view, "I'm here Dawn, I'm fine, don't worry Angel couldn't hurt me."

Dawn smiled slightly at this and Angel raised an eyebrow before giving her more of the drink. She sipped it slowly and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness again. Angel looked alarmed but Lorne put a finger to his lips.

"The drink is supposed to make her drowsy Angelface, so her body can rest and rebuild itself."

Angel relaxed and scooped her up so he could carry her up to the bedroom. Having settled her into the bed he moved to the corner of the room and sat down, intending to watch over her all night. Cordelia followed soon after but he didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry Angel."

No response.

"Angel, I know I was wrong to let her go but this would have happened sooner or later. She's an independent teenager and if you kept tying her down she would have rebelled even more. She's been through an awful lot and she needs time to regroup and she must be strong to have got through this much so young but she _is_ young and has her own way of dealing with things."

"Getting herself killed is not a way of dealing with things."

"Oh well duh, Angel. Connor said that she hadn't meant to be out so long. She had meant to come back to me at the time we agreed but she made a mistake. It was stupid. But Connor was there and she's ok, isn't she?"

"She could have died."

"But she's alive and well."

Angel felt his voice breaking, "I can't lose her Cordy. I almost lost her today through some stupid mistake."

"Is it because of Buffy?"

"No. Well yes, of course she reminds me of Buffy. Sometimes it is so obvious that they are sisters…mostly in the way she doesn't take no for an answer… but then sometimes she is so different. But it isn't just about Buffy. She's my link to Sunnydale, the girl I've vowed to protect and she's so young."

Cordelia put a hand on his arm, "But you can't mollycoddle her. You're doing your best Angel."

Angel looked at the sleeping girl in the bed. Her breathing was less laboured than earlier and some colour was returning to her face.

"I have to look after her. It's my fault her family have been taken away." He paused staring at her, "I'll train her."

"Angel, I don't know…"

"No, I'll train her, so she can take care of herself. Sure, she's young and maybe not so strong but she'll be able to fight off the demons, at least when I'm not around."

"Angel this is exactly what I mean. Yes, it's great that you want to train her but you haven't asked her. She's the most important one in this decision. She has to do what she wants to do."

Angel sighed.

"Get some rest Angel. She'll be fine here. I'll watch her if you want."

"No, no, I want to do it, I have to make sure."

"You don't trust me with her do you."

Angel looked up at her, "It's not that Cordy. I don't blame you for what happened today but I have to be here for her."

Cordelia looked less than satisfied but she left anyway leaving Angel to watch Dawn sleep through the night.

When Dawn woke, she felt weak and disorientated and her head hurt. She wondered if she had touched any alcohol before feeling the stiffness on one side of her neck. She placed her hand over the bite wounds and the evening flooded back. Connor came into her memory and she smiled a little, he was more than cute…but arrogant if she remembered rightly. She didn't notice Angel for a while but her eyes widened when she saw him sitting in the corner staring at her.

"Morning." She said sheepishly.

He didn't smile, simply got up and sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry Angel, truly I am. I got so carried away with the park…and the sleeping and I didn't mean to make you worry and again with the sorry."

He still said nothing.

"Angel, please, I didn't mean for all this. Jeez I'm really, really sorry. I won't ever go against your instructions again?" She spoke hopefully.

"Dawn."

"Ahah, a response."

"Dawn this isn't funny."

She shook her head solemnly.

"I really thought I'd lost you last night…that some low-life vampire had taken your life and that I hadn't been there to save you. Don't do that to me again Dawn…please."

Dawn looked genuinely remorseful. "I won't."

She climbed out of the covers and into his lap, putting her arms around him in a large hug. He squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Ughfluh Angel! I'm still human ya know, still… need to… breathe."

Angel released her immediately and she looked into his brown eyes and he knew that she hadn't meant to cause all this trouble.

"Look Dawn, what happened last night got me thinking."

"You're gonna buy me a cell phone?" Dawn spoke with amusement in her voice.

"Dawn, be serious!"

"Ok, ok what are you thinking?"

"I want to train you to fight, at least defend yourself…if you want to of course."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I suppose it's a great idea. I mean Buffy…taught me a few moves in Sunnydale but she never really let me get into a situation where I needed to use them so she didn't teach me much."

This made Dawn look at the ground feeling tears building in her eyes and Angel look away guiltily.

"So you want me to teach you?"

"Yes. Maybe Connor could help. He looks pretty spry."

"Well he is my son. What more could you expect? But I don't know whether it's such a good idea."

"You two don't get on? Yeah I read the back of the cereal box."

"We have our issues."

Dawn sighed but then smiled, "I slept really well last night, didn't have the dream."

Angel smiled, "That's good Dawn. Lorne's drink must have knocked you out."

Dawn nodded. "Is Cordelia mad?"

"Furious."

"Really?" Dawn looked worried.

Angel chuckled, "I think she's just glad you're ok."

Dawn smacked Angel playfully on the arm but Angel just smirked.

"You wait mister. I'll get a stake and wipe that smile off your face."

"As if you could take me."

"You just wait…until my headache dies down and I've had a shower…then you'll see."

"Looking forward to it."

Dawn glared at Angel's grin and he left the room laughing.

She rolled her eyes and climbed into the shower, washing away the dirt and gingerly removing the residue from the bitter root paste over her bite wounds. When she headed down to breakfast there was a large selection of food on the table. Everyone went silent and stared at her as she entered the room. Cordelia was the first to speak.

"Hey Dawn, how are you feeling? Eat lots of food you need to get your strength back."

Dawn smiled half heartedly, "I'm sorry Cordy, for not coming back and making you worry…and getting you into trouble with Angel."

Cordelia smiled, "Just don't do it again." She enveloped her in a large hug.

"Yeah, eat up Dawn because we can start training after breakfast."

"Training?" Wesley spoke up intrigued.

"Angel is going to train me, well actually he's gonna teach me self defence but we'll pretend it's training."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. If you want any help do just ask."

"You Wes? No offence but you were hardly a fighting man back in Sunnydale." Dawn smirked in his direction.

Wesley snorted. "I've changed an awful lot since then. I've experienced things."

Dawn looked interested. "Things? You'll have to tell me more about these things."

"Oh yeah, Wes is a real man now," Gunn said sarcastically.

Wesley glared at Gunn and Dawn quickly put some toast on her plate and sat down to avoid the crossfire. Lorne came in at this moment, smartly dressed in a purple suit.

"Ah, there's our beautiful one, all healed I take it?"

"Oh Lorne, Angel told me what you did, thank you." Dawn got up to give the green demon a hug.

Lorne grinned, "Any time sugar. You wouldn't go deserting us again though would you."

Dawn shook her head and returned to the toast, buttering it slowly. Fred came hurrying into the room, a flustered look on her face.

"We've got a problem guys. Sightings of what sound like Ruinosus demons in three places. They've already clocked up quite a high damage rating."

"And so another day begins. Can't they come out at night like most other evil?" Cordelia sighed.

"Well I'm up for it," Gunn said.

"Ooh can I go watch? Might be useful," Dawn asked eagerly.

"No Dawn," Wesley and Angel said at the same time.

Dawn rolled her eyes and Gunn made his way to the weapons cabinet to seize an axe and dagger and take a quick look at the map which Fred had marked with big crosses to show where the demons had been seen.

"Remember Gunn, neck and eyes are the soft spots…oh and be careful of the blood, tends to burn," Angel said quickly, "and Connor might already be out there".

Gunn made a quick salute of thanks and headed out the door.

"So Dawn, you up for some fighting or you still feeling weak."

"I'm ready."

"Come on then. We'll start with a stake since you're likely to encounter a few vampires in LA but then you did live on the Hellmouth so it shouldn't be anything new."

"Tell me about it. My date turned out to be a vampire."

"You were dating vampires!"

Dawn smiled, he sounded just like Buffy. They had been so perfect for each other and her smile fell thinking about how tragic their relationship had been.

"Dawn? You ok?"

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, "Go on then, give me the stake."

He tossed a stake to her and she put herself into fighting mode, crouching very slightly, eyes alert.

Before she knew what had happened, Angel had knocked the stake out of her hand and had his arm around her neck.

"No fair Angel, you have super speed."

"So do all vampires Dawn. Now I know that wasn't fair but vampires don't do fair. You're not a slayer but you have to maximise the senses you have."

He let her go and handed her back the stake, turning around to return to his original position. While his back was turned she pounced on him knocking him to the ground, making his face distort to show his vampire features. He turned on to his back and then flipped Dawn so she was beneath him, the stake knocked halfway across the room. She struggled under him but she was pinned.

"Not so easy is it? That wasn't bad though. Now what can you do now? I'm about to drink from you."

Dawn continued to struggle pressing against his weight.

"Come on Dawn! This is life or death. What can you do? I may be a vampire but I still have male anatomy."

Taking the hint Dawn managed to free her leg and brought her knee against his groin hard. He growled and rolled off her while she struggled to her feet and dived for the stake. He moved towards her and went to knock the stake from her hand again but she was ready and blocked his blow with a move Buffy had shown her. She moved to press the stake against his chest but he easily pushed her away.

"What now Dawn?"

"Well you tell me. You're supposed to be the trainer."

Angel shook his head, waiting for her next move. Wesley got up from where he was watching the fight and moved to Dawn, turning her so her back was to Angel and whispered something in her ear. Dawn smiled and charged towards Angel with the stake pointed at his chest and at the last moment dashed to the side intending to surprise him. But as she tried to run to the side he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him so her back was pressed against his chest.

"Nice try Wes, but you of all people should know that I can hear whispers as clear as bells."

Wesley just nodded grinning and Dawn ducked and bent forward pulling Angel with her and with great effort managed to toss him over her shoulders so he crashed to the ground. While he was momentarily stunned Dawn jumped so she was standing over him and knelt down pointing the stake at his chest.

Angel growled and Dawn smiled triumphantly, "Thanks Wes."

"Of course I know you have vampiric hearing Angel but with your senses you should have noticed the note I gave her."

He walked to Angel and dropped the note with instructions for Dawn to toss him over her shoulders which he had written whilst watching them fight.

Angel morphed back into his human features and jumped to his feet. "That was good Dawn, very good, very encouraging."

Dawn smiled satisfied and then grimaced as she moved her hand to massage her shoulder. "You're too heavy Angel."

Wesley smiled sympathetically, "Come here Dawn. I give fantastic massages, if I do say so myself. I think watchers are born with the ability so that their slayers don't get muscle strain." He spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

Dawn collapsed into a chair and closed her eyes contentedly as Wesley rubbed her aching shoulders.

"I think I've kicked your ass enough for one day."


End file.
